


Match Me

by goufa



Category: Legacies (TV 2018)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-03-22
Updated: 2019-09-16
Packaged: 2019-11-27 20:42:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 8
Words: 15,260
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18199088
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/goufa/pseuds/goufa
Summary: "Hey, Jojo?""Yeah?""I'm really glad we matched."An AU in which Penelope Park and Josie Saltzman meet through a dating app, Match Me, and end up dating and discovering a lot of things about each other.





	1. 01

**Author's Note:**

> hey, people! thank you for reading match me- some of you have probably read the twitter au version of this story but i have so much more planned for the plot so i've decided to convert it into a full fanfic! my twitter is: @/posieaf, follow me for updates and to read my other au(s) and the match me au! enjoy!

"Josie, I can't even remember the last time you had a date or acted on your feelings for someone. Why not just try it out?

Hope, one of Josie's best friends, is completely right. Josie is 18 years old and hasn't been in an official relationship yet. Like, ever. Unless you can count fifth-grade flings as official, then Josie might have an ex or two. It's not the like taller girl was a loner or anything, or like she never had people try to be with her, she just was more focused on her schoolwork and thought the people that she liked were way out of her league. She was wrong, but that's still beside the point.

The point is that now Josie has to see everyone cozied up while she's alone. Her sister usually hangs out with their best friend, MG, and Hope talks to people all of the time so she always has someone to tag along with her, even if it's nothing serious. Josie is alone outside of her small friend group, and university doesn't treat her the same as high school.

"Okay... I'll make a profile. But if this goes sideways it's on you. Gosh, this better not turn out to be humiliating," Josie sighs while she downloads the new dating app that's trending, Match Me. With the help of Hope, the profile is done relatively quickly and Josie matches about 10 people- though after Hope snatches her phone saying she 'needs to do a friendly takeover' already, she goes to sleep with about 80.

Still awake, Penelope Park creates her profile. She doesn't have anyone helping her or encouraging her to get out there, in fact, if her cousin Jed was present he'd be telling her to slow down. But Penelope does what she wants when she wants.

Scrolling aimlessly through the app while sipping on a wine cooler she manages to come across Josie Saltzman's profile. Interests including singing, writing, learning. That's different.

"Hm. Cute girl."

"Who?" Penelope's close friend Kaleb says, plopping down next to her on the couch. They're currently hanging out at Penelope's apartment looking for something to do, they were so bored that the girl decided she'd make a profile but Kaleb decides to opt out of dating app shenanigans, he prefers to give random girls around town pick up lines and seeing their reaction. Fair enough.

"None of your business," She sticks her tongue out. "Let's start the movie." She snatches the popcorn from him and they continue their Scary Movie marathon, eventually falling asleep across her couch.

Josie wakes up due to her alarm blaring in her ear and she scolds herself for not remembering to turn it off last night. "Fuck, what time is it?" She reaches for her phone to check the time and stop the alarm and notices all of her notifications, she has a lot of messages from match me. It's only 8 am on a Friday and her class doesn't start until 10 so she decides to go through some of them, maybe she'll finally land a date.

As she's scrolling something catches her eye. A girl named Penelope Park matched with her but didn't send a message. Hm. She has a nice lob, smooth skin, a very nice facial structure. Josie decides to message her first- what's the worst that can happen?

Two hours later Josie is regretting her decision. Penelope hasn't responded or even looked at the message yet and she probably thinks Josie is annoying, or dry, or absolutely lame. All the girl said was "Hi, I like your hair." Who even says that? I like your hair?

Just as she was about to delete the app Penelope replies, "Hey, thanks. I like your face!"

Josie blushes as she reads the message, wondering what she should say next. She decides to go with thanks and sends Penelope her number, telling her that she'll see the messages quicker there. To be honest she just wants the girl to have her number. Penelope sends her a text and they hit it off from there- the hazel-eyed beauty is very flirty. Josie likes it, it's new.

She spends all day texting the shorter girl and is so distracted during her second class that Lizzie has to remind her its a lecture. She scolds Josie for investing so much hope into the new girl and the fact that they met through a dating app, but Josie doesn't care. She ignores her twin and continues texting Penelope anyway.

Speaking of, the olive-tone girl is messaging Josie every chance she gets in between work. She works at the Salvatore school with her aunt Emma and cousin Jed, so the day is pretty busy. The Salvatore school is for the supernatural- witches, vampires, werewolves and whatever comes in between. The Parks are witches, well, with the exception of Jed- he's actually a hybrid, half witch half werewolf. Penelope always teases him and calls him a dog but she actually admires him a lot, furry transformation and all.

"Pen, snap out of it. Could you actually help me plan this lesson, or are you just going to stay on your phone all day?" Jed rolls his eyes and throws a balled up piece of paper at his cousin.

"Hmm..." Penelope tilts her head and pretends to actually think about it. "The latter, thanks for asking!"

"Okay, who is it? They've really thrown you for a loop."

Grinning, the shorter girl shows Jed a picture of Josie and explains how they've been talking non-stop. "She's really pretty, right? And smart! She's so smart," she gushes.

"Yeah..." He replies eyebrow raised. "Well that's great, Pen, I'm happy for you. I know you haven't talked about anyone in that way in a while."

Penelope ignores her cousin's comment and starts working on the class plan for next week, silently changing the subject. Jed knows he's poked a sore spot so he drops it too, squeezing Penelope's shoulder. Though she's dropped it and is working on her plan, the girl is thinking about what Jed said. She hasn't been this excited to talk to anyone since she was with her ex.. and well, that didn't work out. She feels a bit defeated like she's taken a blow and can't help but think about if Josie is like her ex but she eventually convinces herself that there's only one way to find out.

"I'm gonna ask her out."

"What?"

"I'm asking Josie out," Penelope declares and takes her phone out to ask the girl.

"Like right now?"

"No time better than the present, cousin."

It's actually the perfect moment for Penelope to ask. The last message from Josie read "At least take me on a date first," because Penelope had teased about her lips hurting and needing Josie to kiss them- god, it's like everything she does falls into place so perfectly. The shorter girl replies to Josie and tells her that she'd love to take her out- this Friday. Thankfully she agrees and Penelope honestly can't stop smiling.


	2. 02

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> posie date!!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you guys enjoy this chapter! I'll try to update once a week but college life keeps me pretty busy, lmao. lmk what you guys think and hit me up on twitter @poseiaf- I love new friends! this is my first time using this format and I'm not used to ao3 yet so pls be patient. thanks for reading, ly guys.

Josie Saltzman sucks at dates, to say the least. How can she not? She's never been on one with someone she likes before, so this is a totally new experience for her. Her nerves are kicking in, she feels like she's going to explode at any second and she can't stay still if her life depended on it. What if Penelope doesn't like her? What if she thinks her outfit is childish? Oh my god, what is she gonna wear? _No_ , what if Penelope stands her up?

Josie grabs her phone and tweets about how nervous she is. Misery loves company and social media sure does provide plenty of it. Thank god her best friends are always on twitter, though. Hope replies within a few minutes and says she's on her way with much-needed fashion advice. MG drops a supportive reply and Lizzie, of course, comments about how Josie is getting her hopes up and shouldn't expect too much.

"Sister goals," Josie rolls her eyes and sighs. She locks her phone and throws it somewhere on her bed. Hope arrives within a few minutes thanks to them living in the same residence hall, so she and Josie immediately get to work and find an outfit for Josie. Once they've finished that and decide to start the taller girls makeup and hair she realizes she needs to check the time. She grabs her phone from the bed and notices she has a bunch of notifications, mostly from Penelope.

"Good afternoon, pretty. I saw your tweet. No need to be nervous or get fashion advice, you're gonna look amazing. I'm excited to see you later," Josie reads the text from Penelope and blushes.

"Good afternoon, pretty!" Hope squeals, maybe even more excited than Josie. "Are you kidding? She's so sweet! Josie if you don't tackle this date, I will!" "Okay relax. I'm replying right now and thanks to your help I will indeed tackle this date." Josie replies to Penelope and finishes her makeup and hair, collecting her bag and waiting for Penelope to pick her up.

...

Though Penelope sent Josie a reassuring text she's actually nervous herself. She hasn't been excited about anyone in a long time and things didn't go so well with her ex, which she was so nicely reminded of by her cousin. Josie seems like more than a nice girl and Penelope really does like her, so she's not worried about if she'll turn out to be lame or something. She's really just worried about fucking up and scaring Josie away because if that happens she honestly won't know what to do.

She rolls up into the parking lot for Josie's residence hall and texts the girl to let her know she's outside. When Josie steps out Penelope's mouth drops open a bit- Josie looks even better in person. Her hair is straightened and she's wearing a denim skirt with a cute top tucked in and a pair of sunglasses resting on top of her head. She has a beautiful yet simple bouquet of flowers in her hands and Penelope rushes out of the car to the passenger's side just to open the door for her.

"Hey," She blurts out stupidly when Josie approaches. Hey? Are you kidding? What happened to the non-stop flirt, Penelope Park? God, her rep is so ruined. "I mean, you look amazing. Like, seriously stunning." She saves herself and scrambles to open the door. Josie giggles and Penelope swoons- it's the best sound she's ever heard.

"Thanks, Park. You don't look too bad yourself. These are for you, by the way." Josie hands Penelope the flowers and the slightly shorter girl can't help but grin. She really is the sweetest. "Thank you! These are so beautiful. Not as beautiful as you though," She winks and makes her way back to the driver's seat. On the way to the cute hole-in-the-wall restaurant Penelope knows about, the girls talk about their interests, how they got on Match Me and, how excited they are for their date. They actually have a lot in common, and what they don't have in common helps balance out their relationship anyway.

Once they arrive Penelope gets out first and opens the door for Josie, even against her protests about it being unnecessary, and guides the girl toward the building.

"Hey, we should take a few pictures," Josie suggests. Penelope smiles and nods before she directs Josie on how to pose and snaps a few pictures. The taller girl does the same with her after, and the choose their favorites so that they can post them on social media. A few gushy captions and replies to a few comments later the girls are seated for their date.

"So, uh, how do you like everything so far? I mean it's probably dumb of me to ask but—"

"— Everything is amazing, Penelope. Seriously. I haven't allowed myself to enjoy company in a really long time and I haven't felt this excited for a date in a while. Or ever, really. So thank you." Josie smiles and takes Penelope's hand in hers, using her other to eat. She watches as Penelope smiles widely and her eyes kind of light up, it reminds her of a child getting a toy they've wanted for a long time and the sight makes Josie's heart flutter.

"Well, I'm glad I can be that for you. I'm hoping... I'm hoping I can be a lot more," She admits shyly and gives Josie's hand a squeeze. Penelope may seem cool and collected any other time but around the tall brunette, she's mush. It's scary for her because she knows letting Josie in can go sideways but it's worth it, there's something telling Penelope that Josie Saltzman will always be worth it.

...

Josie lies in bed, mind racing thinking back on tonight's events. She went on a date with Penelope freaking Park- who seems way out of her league by the way. But she's so fucking sweet and patient and just everything Josie has ever wanted in a partner. She meets all of the expectations that Josie has never let budge over the last 18 years- the twin can't even believe this is her life right now.

She can't stop smiling and replying the date over in her mind. After they ate they went walking for a while, just taking in the scenery and getting to know each other, before Penelope treated Josie to dessert and had the slightly taller girl entertain her two truths and a lie game on the way back to Josie's house. Penelope made sure she got into her house safely and walked her to the door, hugging her and wishing her goodnight before going her separate way. She didn't ask or expect a kiss, she didn't judge Josie the entire time they talked (even when Josie told her about the awful hairstyle she tried a few years back and showed photo evidence) and most importantly she showed genuine interest in Josie and promised to see her again. Soon. Josie can't get the girl out of her mind. She decides to text her:

_Wow, Penny, you really know how to make a girl feel special._

Within minutes she gets a reply.

_What can I say, Jojo, I just got it like that._

Josie smiles and rolls her eyes at Penelope's cockiness. It's something she admires about her, really.

_Yeah yeah... I just wanted to say I really enjoyed tonight. You're super amazing. Gonna catch some z's now._

She's not actually sure she'll be able to sleep since her mind is still racing. But texting the other girl soothes her and her racing thoughts a bit.

_Tonight was one of the best nights ever. I hope there's many more like it. Sleep well angel, I know I will since I have you to think about now._

Josie's blushing like a clown. But at least she's able to sleep now, with a smile glued to her face.


	3. 03

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> a kiss, some greetings, and a holiday

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hope u guys enjoy this chapter, i'm surprised i was able to spit it out so quickly. i'll try to do the same with the next. lmk what you guys think!!

"Park! I'm finally on freaking break, I've been waiting for this for, like, years." Josie sequels into the phone as she walks away from Petrova Hall since the last class that was holding her back from break just ended. She was so,  _so_ , tempted to skip it but thanks to Penelope Park being the good influence she is, Josie decided to go anyway.

"Okay, it hasn't been that long. But I'm so happy you're on break because it's sucked working around your lame schedule," Penelope rolls her eyes. "Come see me you frickin loser! Before your family sucks up all of your time off," She pouts to Josie.

Josie rolls her eyes but is smiling, "Don't be silly, Park. I always have time for you." She takes in Penelope's blush and her smile grows even more. She really freaking adores this girl. "How about this, P? I'll come over later. Plus we'll have plenty of time to hang out over break."

"Yeah yeah, whatever." Penelope smiles at Josie fondly. "Just hurry up and get your cute butt over here, yeah?"

"Me and my cute butt are on the way!" Josie nods as she buckles her seatbelt. "I'll call you when I'm on my way."

The shorter girl puckers at Josie through the camera before she tells her to drive safe and end the call. She's so freaking bored. So bored. Honestly, she's been waiting for Josie to start her break since their date because it leaves them with more time to hang out. She's finished all of her homework for the next two weeks yesterday and now she has literally nothing to do but hang around the school- which she's been trying to ignore lately. Probably since she doesn't really want Josie asking questions about what she does at work.

Penelope pulls out her phone and snaps a selfie, posting it on Instagram and making the caption about how she's waiting for Josie. Then she switches to Twitter and shares her thoughts about why she's so soft for Josie- indirectly, of course. But everyone knows who she's talking about anyway.

In her last attempt to cure her boredom the raven-haired girl texts Jed.

Penelope:  _Cousin Jed_

Jed:  _What do you want_

Penelope:  _I- I have a confession to make_

Jed:  _Don't even say it. We ALL know that you're whipped for Josie Saltzman at this point._

Penelope:  _O. Okay den. Well... bye. Gross. Stop texting me. And forget this convo ever happened or else._

Jed:  _Shut up, I'll see you tomorrow for dinner. Also, what the fuck happened to your camera quality in your recent post?_

Shit. Penelope totally forgot that tomorrow is Thanksgiving and she has dinner with Emma and Jed. An event to look forward to, she's sure. She also decides to ignore Jed's last comment. Her camera quality is fine, besides, even if it isn't she's too cute for anyone to notice.

While she's wondering what she'll wear tomorrow she gets a text from Josie.

Josie:  _Soooo_

Penelope:  _Uh oh_

Josie:  _Change of plans?? Pls don't hate me but... how would u feel about meeting my friends??_

Penelope:  _Okayyy.. doesn't sound too bad_

Penelope smiles, actually kind of excited to meet Josie's friends. From what Penelope can see, MG and Hope are really cool and super supportive so she's sure they'll get along. Her screen lights up and she looks down to check Josie's message.

Josie: _And my twin..?_

Penelope's smile drops and she lets out a groan.

Penelope:  _Yeah you lost me_

Josie begs Penelope to join her. She even begs Penelope on twitter and the shorter girl finally relents when Josie threatens to spam her with pouty-faced selfies and emojis until she says yes. Penelope sighs as she gets a facetime call from Josie.

"Hey, my favorite person. Please come entertain me tonight, it won't be the same without you." Josie begs and gives Penelope her best puppy-dog look.

"Hey, master of persuasion. I'll come tonight even though Lizzie like, hates me."

"She doesn't! She just doesn't want to see me getting hurt and she hasn't been able to profile you yet. She's not sure about you, is all. I'm sure that'll all change after she meets you," Josie explains with a hopeful smile on her face.

"Fine. You got me but you owe me, Saltzman." Penelope says after grunting at the idea of having to spend time with Lizzie who has been nothing but super shady to her through social media. It was like when two instafamous models have a huge beef that blows up on the shade room, but maybe more tense and way less entertaining. Okay. Bad analogy, but still. 

"Great, I'll start thinking of ways to repay you," Josie smirks. "I'll see you soon?"

Penelope nods and when the twin ends the call she falls back onto her couch and thinks about how the night is going to turn out. There are 50/50 chance things will go good or bad, so she decides to mentally prepare for the worst and hope for the best. She forces herself to get up and ready, off to the battlezone she goes. 

...

Lizzie's scowling as soon as she walks in. Obviously, Josie forgot to give her the 'be nice' talk that people usually have when introducing someone they're dating to people close to them. Unless she did and this is Lizzie's nice face. Penelope sure hopes not, because, that'll be a disaster. "Uh, hi," She waves to everyone awkwardly as she takes her seat between Josie and Hope. "Hope I'm not crashing anything."

Hope's smirking at her and Penelope's not sure why but she can't tell if it's making her uncomfortable and nervous or flustered and intrigued. She decides to go with the second option. Josie looks like she's about to set Lizzie on fire or hide in bed for the rest of the week. Maybe both. Regardless, Penelope still finds her adorable. MG sits back and watches everything unfold. He greets Penelope with a handshake and reassures her that Lizzie is always like this but that doesn't make her feel better. Josie's friends are kind of weird but Penelope definitely likes them so far, besides Lizzie, of course.

"Penny, hey, I'm glad you could make it," Josie smiles. It's able to make the shorter girl feel a bit at ease, considering her sister is trying to turn her into stone with the glare she's wearing.

"Hi, Penelope, I'm Hope. It's nice to finally meet you, trust me, I've heard a lot. And you're hotter in person, by the way." Penelope's brow raises and she notices Josie flick her off momentarily before the only guy present speaks up.

"Hey, I'm MG."

"Lizzie, but I'm sure you knew that already."

"Right..." Penelope nods, taking in everyone's greetings. "So do you all go to school together?"

"Yep, we even share a lot of classes. Are you in school?" Hope answers and asks, taking a sip on what looks like strawberry lemonade. Hmm. She has taste, Penelope notes.

"Yeah, actually but I take online classes at the moment." The raven-haired girl reveals but doesn't go further into detail because she doesn't really feel like explaining she had to stop taking classes on campus because Emma needed her at the Salvatore school. Then she'd have to also explain why, and things would just become one big mess. Hope nods in understanding and Penelope appreciates how she's understanding.

"Interesting," Lizzie squints at Penelope.

"Lizzie..." Josie warns, but it's too late.

"How so," Penelope questions and leans onto the table a bit, closer to Lizzie.

"Just seems like you have a perfect little story, all planned out. I mean, at least we know you're not a catfish, but who knows if your story is true? Online classes? Has Josie even seen your place?" She scoffs and folds her arms. "I'm just saying."

"Lizzie, back off. You don't know her," Hope comes to Penelope's defense.

"Exactly my point."

"Lizzie, stop. We'll leave," Josie threatens with her eyes glaring at her twin. She can't believe how Lizzie is acting right now, she promised she'd be nice. Josie feels so embarrassed, she begged Penelope to come just for her twin to sit here and try to accuse her of something. She's fuming.

"Jo, Hope, it's okay. Lizzie, I definitely don't have to explain myself to you but if you'd like to know my business so badly I can gladly show you my online classes. Or you can even ask Josie, your sister who I'm dating, by the way, considering that we literally have study dates. You're being ridiculous." Penelope rolls her eyes and MG raises his brows at her defending herself so well.

"Oooh, burn."

Hope shakes her head and kicks him under the table. "Not the time," She mumbles. Penelope and Lizzie are in the middle of a staring match when Josie speaks up.

"Well it's officially Thanksgiving," She shows them her phone with the time displayed across it. Penelope notices that her lock screen is a picture of her and Josie and smiles a bit. "What I can say is thanks for a shitty night. I wanted to spend the first few hours of this day with my best friends but now that everything is awkward and ruined, I'm gonna head home." Josie stands up and places a few bills on the table which Penelope picks up and hands back to her before covering the bill for both of them.

"I'll head out with you."

"Jo, wait. I didn't mean to ruin the entire night," Lizzie pleads.

"But you did," Hope points out. Lizzie glares at her and Hope just shrugs. Penelope decides that Hope is her favorite.

"Well... it was great meeting you guys? Hope, MG, hit me up and we can definitely chill sometime.

Josie guides Penelope away from the table and towards the exit in a comfortable silence. "So, that was a fucking disaster."

"Tell me about it."

...

"Thank you so much for bringing me home and making sure I get in safely... you really didn't have to walk me to the door, you know." Josie smiles at Penelope as they approach her front door. Josie's staying at home over break, luckily her house is relatively close to the school. Penelope's not sure why she doesn't just commute, but whatever.

"It's no problem, Jojo. Besides, your sister grilling me- which I  _so_  told you would happen by the way- I had a great time meeting your friends and seeing you." Penelope offers and shoves her hands in her pockets, not sure what to do.

"Yeah, well, it's always a great time with you." Josie takes a step closer. Penelope's feels her cheeks heating up and hopes Josie doesn't notice because that'll be embarrassing. But Josie does notice, and she smiles at how adorable Penelope can be. "And, Penny, before you go..."

"Yeah?" Penelope asks, not even realizing that Josie is leaning closer by the second.

"Do your lips still hurt?" The taller girl whispers once she's practically touching Penelope's lips. Penelope nods her head a bit and Josie dips down a bit to finally connect their lips. The kiss is gentle, patient and both girls put everything they've been holding onto into the kiss. Penelope's arms make their way to Josie's neck and she lets one hand grip some of Josie's hair, the other making its way to caress her cheek. Meanwhile, Josie's hands find their way to Penelope's waist and pull her closer.

Josie finds herself giggling as they pull apart, her arms still holding Penelope close. "What? The shorter girl smiles. "What's so funny?"

"Nothing, I'm just really happy." Josie shrugs. Penelope admires Josie's smile and how her eyes are gleaming and just thinks about how she seriously has something to be grateful for this Thanksgiving.

"Hey, Jojo?"

"Yeah?"

"I'm really glad we matched," Penelope pecks Josie again and pulls her into a tight hug.

"Me too, Penny. Get home safe, okay?" Josie hugs back and gives Penelope a kiss on the forehead.

"Okay."


	4. 04

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> thanksgiving!!!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hope there aren't any typos sjsksjsk. enjoy guys!!

Penelope is lying in bed when her phone lights up. She's kinda glad she's not the only one awake, there's no way she can sleep after her night with Josie.

Speak of the devil...

Josie:  _So, I know you're probably asleep or whatever but I can't sleep without apologizing for my sister's behavior. It's literally keeping me up._

Penelope smirks and decides to tease the girl.

Penelope:  _That's what's keeping you up?_

Josie:  _Well... that might not be all._

Penelope:  _Look, don't worry about Lizzie. I know I'm not. As I said, I'm just glad I got to spend time with you and meet the gang. If dealing with her bitching is what it takes to get a kiss... well,  I'm not complaining._

Josie:  _You can get a kiss anytime, Penny._

The short girl can't help but grin as she rolls over in her bed that is way too big for her. The more Josie lingers on her mind the emptier her bed seems and Penelope groans as she realizes that she has  _strong_  feelings for Josie Saltzman. She hopes the twin returns them because Penelope's patience is wearing thin. She's thinking about officially asking Josie out. And soon. She goes to sleep wondering how Josie feels about her and if she's as thankful for her as she if for Josie. 

Right.

Thankful.

It's Thanksgiving.

Penelope never really found the holiday important, but she enjoys eating a bunch of food with no judgment and kind of enjoys spending time with her family. Kind of. To be fair she does see them almost every day at work. It's nothing she goes out of her way to celebrate though, which is why when her phone ringing at 9 am wakes her up, she's annoyed. The raven-haired girl hopes it's not her aunt, Emma, calling. She already told her she can't help with the set-up until later.

"Hello?" She questions after lazily answering.

"Good morning, Penny! Happy Thanksgiving!" Josie chirps into the phone and Penelope can tell she's smiling.

"Good morning, beaut. Are you excited to eat and see the fam?" The tired girl asks groggily. She feels like she can fall back to sleep at any moment, but hearing Josie's voice is somehow keeping her awake and lulling her to sleep at the same time. 

"Yes, actually. Very happy about both. What about you, Park?"

"Oh yeah, cause awkward family time is my favorite pastime. I'm happy for the food, I guess. I don't care much for this holiday... Though, I can think of something else I'd rather be eating." Penelope smirks. She can't help herself, she always has to slip at least one flirty line into her and Josie's conversation.

"Oh yeah?" Josie plays along. "Like what?"

"I think you know... Let's just say it can be dessert."

"Real smooth, Park. We'll discuss dessert after dinner, though. I know you're tired so I'm going to let you finish resting but I just wanted to talk to you before I get sucked into catching up with my family and whatnot. Have a good day, P."

"You too, Jojo."

Penelope ends the call but it's hard for her to get much sleep after that.

...

Hope's happy with her family in New Orleans, MG is having a dinner party with a bunch of his close friends and some of their families, the twins are enjoying catching up with their mother and well, Penelope is out with Jed and Emma.

They've just finished up eating and Emma figured they can all use some fresh air, so she tells Penelope and Jed to meet her outside and here they are, walking around the small town of Mystic Falls. The three of them have a tradition where awhile after they finish eating they sit around and discuss what they're all thankful for this year, and it can be anything from a new pair of shoes to a milestone in life. It's how they get to catch up on what's important in each other's lives and give emotional support. Emma likes it, so Jed and Penelope like it too. 

They're quiet. It's a comfortable silence, but silence, nonetheless. Penelope's lost in her thoughts. She's thinking about everyone and everything she is thankful for so that she knows what to say later when she's asked. Right now, she's thinking how much she appreciates Emma and Jed. She mentions how thankful she is for them every single year. And she always will as long as the tradition lives on. Penelope doesn't see it dying anytime soon, so she'll keep dwelling on how great her family is. Well, they're pretty much the only family she really has and she'd honestly be lost without them- if she'd even still be alive. Emma is like a mother to her, she's the one to give her advice, the one who taught her how to pay bills and use pads. Emma saved her, and Penelope will always be thankful for her. Jed is her brother. Not literally, but he's Emma's son and Penelope grew up beside him. He's her wrestling buddy, her protector, and her best friend.

The short girl kind of tears up thinking about what would've happened if Emma didn't take her in after her dad died. Her mom fled, leaving her alone in Mystic Falls with a note and a bag of items, right in front of the Salvatore school where Emma works. Emma panicked when she found 10-year-old Penelope in the front of the school, alone and scared. She felt a bunch of things, but she pushed all of that deep down so that she could care for Penelope. She gave her a new home. A new family. Penelope isn't one to get deep, but this day just brings out so many emotions for her. She takes a deep breath and tries to focus on other things that she's thankful for- looping her arms between Emma and Jed's while she walks. It's nice to have them close.

Penelope lets her mind linger to the small things, like her apartment. It's close to the downtown area so there's a bit more noise, the buzz of people up at night and cars driving helps Penelope drift off to sleep easily. The quiet eats her up, makes her think until she has no choice but to force herself to sleep unless she wants to have a breakdown from overthinking her life. Plus, it's still close to the Salvatore school and Mystic Falls University so that she can still get to work when she needs to, visit her family and also travel to campus if needed. So, she's pretty thankful for her cozy spot.

"Honey, are you okay?" Emma asks, interrupting the girl's thoughts and squeezes Penelope's arm a bit. She knows this day is rough for her. It's rough her all of them, really. They never managed to find Penelope's mom. After she took off they had no form contact and honestly have no clue if she's even still alive, but they can hope. Or at least Emma can. Penelope swears she could care less, but Emma knows the truth. The girl misses her mother more than she'd like to admit.

"Yeah, I'm perfect, here with you guys." Penelope smiles at her aunt and leans into her a bit. Jed smiles at his favorite girls and nudges Penelope a bit.

"Getting soft on me?"

"What? No."

"Sure," Jed laughs. "Let's take a picture and savor this moment. I love you guys."

"Love you," Penelope replies easily, looking between the two of them.

"I love you too, my darlings." Emma kisses them both on the forehead. Jed extends his arm and snaps a photo of them, posting it to his social media and sending it to Emma and Penelope so that they can do the same. Once Penelope posts, she gets a few comments and starts to check her timeline as her, Emma and, Jed start heading back toward the school. She stumbles across Josie's recent post- a selfie- and realizes she forgot one of the biggest things she's thankful for this holiday.

Her and Josie haven't known one another for long, but she's already learned so much from the girl. Josie has become a big part of her life whether she likes it or not and Penelope both hates and loves how crazy the girl is driving her. Josie has made her feel welcomed, wanted, safe and so appreciated like never before in the short time they've known one another. Even if things don't work out between them, Penelope will never deny how thankful she is for Josie.

...

Josie is sitting in her bedroom at home, strumming a song that's been stuck in her head for about a week now. She's not sure what song it is but she has a hunch that it won't go away until she figures it out. She hums along with the tune, swaying side to side a bit, lost in her head.

"You sound great," Lizzie interrupts her, leaning against the doorframe.

Josie's face drops and she rolls her eyes at Lizzie.

"Did you forget I'm not talking to you?" Josie says harshly. "Plus you roasted me because I was turtleneck earlier, so just leave me alone."

Lizzie smirks and walks into the room, taking a seat next to Josie. "Is that why you changed into your frozen onesie? I prefer this look, honestly." She jokes. Josie just stares at her with her arms crossed.

"Okay look, I get why you're mad, Jo. In fact, I came here to apologize. We both know I don't do that often. I can be quick to judge, especially when it comes to who my twin sister is dating. But... I'll be honest. Penelope seems like she has good intentions and she's not too bad to hang around with. I just let my bitchy defense mechanism get the best of me. If she can make you happy then I have no problem with her. I love you and I love seeing you happy, okay?"

"I love you," Josie pulls Lizzie into a tight hug. "Do you mean it?"

"Mean what?"

"Do you really think she's not too bad to hang around?"

"... Maybe. Why? What do you have up your sleeve?" Lizzie asks cautiously, pulling away from Josie slightly so she can see the mischievous grin her twin is wearing.

"Cause we totally have to do a redo of last night!" She squeals and pulls Lizzie down to cuddle with her.

The blonde rolls her eyes but is wearing a grin. "I guess I can make it work. But hey, instead of suffocating me with these hugs you should really be cuddling Penelope. Why don't you go visit her?"

"Oh, I don't know Liz," Josie trails off, breaking apart from her twin. "I mean, she's probably still with her family right?"

"Why don't you call and ask?" Lizzie suggests. Josie looks hesitant so Lizzie pulls out her phone for her and clicks on Penelope's contact, calling her. Josie protests and tries to grab the phone from Lizzie but she's too quick. Penelope picks up after two rings.

"Hey, beautiful, what's up?" Penelope greets.

"Aw, why thank you!" Lizzie accepts the compliment they all know was meant for Josie. "If I knew you were going to kiss my ego I would have called you sooner."

"Lizzie?" Penelope asks. "Is everything okay?"

"Everything is fine!" Josie shouts over Lizzie's shoulder, still trying to reach the phone. "We just, uh, butt-dialed! Hang up, Penny!"

"Do not hang up." Lizzie orders. "Josie was wondering if you're still with your family, she wants to come over and cuddle with you. Maybe some Netflix and chill is suiting?"

Josie's cheeks are on fire. She's glad Penelope can't see her right now because she probably looks like a tomato. Her twin is  _so_  embarrassing. There's a beat of silence but Lizzie doesn't miss it, continuing to embarrass Josie.

"We would invite you over here but the party is still in full effect. Josie's huddled up in her onesie though, so I figured could use some company. So what do you say?"

Penelope chuckles into the phone. Lizzie sure is something. A bitch is one of those things, but maybe Penelope can adapt to it. Lizzie's actually quite entertaining, and she's literally hitting on her for Josie. Yeah... maybe she does like Lizzie after all, and maybe the twin has mutual feelings considering she's even doing this.

"Josie, I'll pick you up. Just give me a few minutes. Lizzie, thanks for the matchmaking services, I greatly appreciate it. See you soon."

Lizzie squeals and Josie struggles to get out a response.

"Oh and Josie?"

"Yeah?" Josie asks, stepping closer to the phone.

"Keep the onesie on." And with that Penelope hangs up.

Lizzie smiles in victory and hands Josie back her phone. "You're welcome!" She shrugs and makes her way out of the room.

Josie rolls her eyes but can't help and smile as she thinks about getting to cuddle with Penelope. Maybe her twin is a genius. Not like she'll satisfy her ego but telling her that, though. Josie grabs her phone charger, house keys, and even makes a plate of food to give to Penelope while waiting for her. When she arrives she hops in the passenger's seat, a little nervous.

"Hey." Penelope smiles.

"Hi," Josie grins back. "I, uh, wasn't sure if you would want a plate of food or not. I know you said you don't really celebrate but I brought one just in case because I don't want you to be hungry or anything--"

"Josie?"

"Yeah?"

"Shut up." Penelope leans forward and takes Josie's lips in hers, kissing the taller girl to keep her quiet.


	5. 05

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> posie is official (:

"So, what're you getting me?" Lizzie asks as she and Penelope stroll through the mall. Hope and MG are with them but stopped at a pretzel stand, so they're kind of behind.

"What?" Penelope asks, eyeing a pair of shoes. "Liz, for the last time, I'm here to shop for Josie!"

"So... you're not getting me a Christmas gift? Quite fake if you ask me, I don't even know why I'm here helping you."

"Maybe I already have your gift," Penelope replies and stops at a massage chair. "Let's wait here for Hope and MG."

The girls take a seat and Lizzie eyes, Penelope, squinting. "Do you really have a gift for me? Or are you just bullshitting?"

"Do you have one for me? The shorter girl avoids her question easily. She really does have a present for Lizzie, she got her a few clothing pieces she was eyeing last time they all hung out at the mall. Her and Josie's twin have become somewhat close over the last month- all of them have, actually. She actually has presents for MG and Hope too, but of course, she's stumped on what to get Josie.

"Maybe," Lizzie replies, putting a few dollars into her chair so that it can massage her. Penelope just sticks her tongue out in reply and waits for Hope and MG to approach.

"Ugh, these pretzels kind of suck. I want my money back," MG complains as he and Hope walk up with their snacks.

"Mine is good, I told you to get cinnamon instead of pizza ones." She shrugs and pulls Lizzie up from her seat so that she can take the remainder of the message. Lizzie lets her, she doesn't even complain once. Penelope's brow raises but she doesn't say anything.

"Okay, kids, enough playing around. I need to get Josie something! Christmas is next week!"

"Why don't you just ask her out?" Hope suggests. "It's about time you two fools make things official."

Penelope rolls her eyes. "That's not a gift, but thanks for the shitty suggestion, I guess. Anyone else- with good ideas, please? Lizzie, c' mon, you're her twin for fuck's sake!"

"Okay how about MG and I go and find Josie something and Hope helps you plan how to ask her out? Sound good? Okay great, see ya!" Penelope opens her mouth the protest but before she can Lizzie is gone and dragging MG with her. She wants to strangle that girl sometimes.

"Don't even start," Penelope tells Hope before she can even open her mouth the speak. The tan girl just knows that she's going to start bugging her about asking Josie out.

"What? I didn't even say anything yet!"

"But you were going to."

"P..." Hope pulls Penelope into a furniture store that's nearby and leads them to a couch. "What's so bad about talking about it? I'm not going to force you to ask Josie to be your girlfriend, but I'm not going to let you ignore how you feel and how you know Josie feels about you. It's okay to be scared, you know. You don't have to talk about it with me, but please don't bottle how you feel up and let this relationship pass by you. You and Josie deserve to be happy."

Penelope pulls Hope into a hug. "God, Hope, you always know what to say. You know what? Maybe I will ask her out." Hope squeezes the short girl and lightly strokes her back for a few minutes before she suggests that they get up.

"So which is better, will you go out with me or will you be my girlfriend?" Penelope questions as they start strolling through the mall again.

"Oh my goodness!" An older woman gasps as they're walking by. Hope stops and turns to her, eyebrows raised.

"Is everything alright, ma'am?"

"Are you going to say yes? That beautiful young lady just asked you out! Here, let me treat you to some celebratory frozen yogurt." She smiles at the girls before heading to the back to grab their cups, not even giving them a chance to explain.

"Well, free froyo," Penelope points out. "Being my girlfriend is great isn't it?" She teases.

"I guess it's not too bad," Hope smiles and teases back.

...

"Here, Liz," Penelope nods her head toward the tall girl, motioning for her to grab the bag from her hands. "This is your present." Hope, MG, and Penelope just finished exchanging gifts. Penelope got MG a few books from a comic collection he's been eyeing for a while and he got her a cool cape/blazer type of jacket. She loves it. Hope got her concert tickets for a band she's been  _dying_  to see and Penelope got Hope an entire set of boxing equipment that she's been eyeing for a while. Hope was devastated when she found out there were sold out. Luckily, Penelope was the one to buy the last of the sets. What're true friends for, right?

"Penelope... You didn't have to, you know." Lizzie smiles softly. She honestly didn't think the girl got her anything- which would have been understandable, Lizzie gave Penelope hell the first few weeks of knowing her. Seeing how easily she hit things off with MG and Hope kind of made the girl sad, so she was so grateful when Penelope forgave her and immediately put effort into their friendship. So grateful, in fact, that Lizzie even got Penelope a very sentimental gift. The jacket she's been drooling over for months- instead of buying it for herself she decided it'd be a better gift for Penelope.

"Just open it," Penelope rolls her eyes but she's smiling. Lizzie swears the girl looks like she's about to jump up and down with anticipation for Lizzie opening the box. Lizzie slowly pulls the slightly long box out of the bag and rips open the package, revealing the true box underneath. She gasps when she sees the logo and Penelope smirks.

"Teres?" Lizzie pulls the jacket out of the box gently and tears up a bit. "Penelope, I have been eyeing this for years. I- Do you know how expensive one of these is? I didn't think anyone noticed how in awe of this brand I am."

"Well, I did. You deserve it, Lizzie." Penelope smiles. Lizzie starts chuckling and everyone looks at the blonde, confused as to why she's ruining the soft moment between the two hard-asses.

"What's funny?" Hope asks and looks between the two of them. Lizzie pulls out one of her gift bags and lays it on Penelope's lap.

"I wasn't sure what to get you. I wasn't even sure if you got me anything and I didn't want to embarrass myself and give you a present just to not have one in return, so I was going to wait until everyone left to hand it to you. But since you did actually get me something, thank you, by the way- here it is."

Penelope takes her time opening the present, making sure not to rip the wrapping paper and everyone groans at how much patience the girl has.

"Please just hurry up," MG begs.

"Lizzie did you--"

"Yes. I was going to give you the jacket, Penelope. Because you deserve it. I know I wasn't the best person in the beginning but I needed something to show you how seriously I'm taking our friendship and becoming a better person. Even if that meant--"

"Giving away your jacket," Penelope finishes for the girl and Lizzie nods, smiling a bit. "Oh, Lizzie." Penelope grins and wraps her arms around the blonde twin, trapping her in a bear hug. "You're an amazing friend and have a lovely style. I love it. Thank you."

Josie clears her throat and Penelope turns around to look at her. "I guess that just leaves me and you, huh?" Josie starts to reach behind herself and grab her present for Penelope but when she turns back around Penelope already has her gift for Josie in hand.

"Fine, you first." Josie sighs defeatedly. Penelope grins and moves to sit next to Josie on the loveseat. She fiddles with her hands for a few moments before she looks up at her friends and knows that they're silently encouraging her.

"Hey, can you guys help me get some more snacks?" Hope gives Lizzie and MG a pointed look. "I wanna make sure we have enough for our movie night."

Josie looks like she wants to say something about them randomly leaving but decides to keep her mouth shut when Penelope takes ahold of her hands.

"I, um, I don't really know where to start. I want to tell you how I feel but I'm not sure I can even put it into words. What I can say though, is that you're the most stunning girl I've ever met and I am so lucky to have you in my life. I have feelings for you, Josie. And I don't think they're going away anytime soon. I've been scared before, about a lot of things, but nothing scares me more than this. Than being with you. Because having you means there's a chance I can lose you," Penelope let's out with a shaky breath as she keeps her eyes trained on their intertwined hands. "But I'm done thinking like that. I'm done being scared... I may not be able to tell you everything that I'm feeling right now but I can surely tell you I don't want to waste another second not having you as my girlfriend. So, will you do me the honors?" Penelope finally asks as she pulls out Josie's gift- a small necklace with her birthstone dangling down from the center.

Josie's crying at this point but she manages to get out a yes and pulls Penelope close, kisses her with so much emotion and gentleness that Penelope feels like she might burst. Her heart feels as if it's swelling in the most pleasant way possible and she has never felt this safe or wanted before. She puts the necklace on Josie and kisses her  _girlfriend_  a few more times before yelling to their friends that they can come back now. This is the best holiday ever, Josie declares to herself as she watches Penelope interact with their closest friends.

"Well," Josie sighs and squeezes Penelope's hand. "My gift is nothing compared to yours, but, hopefully, you don't think it's lame. I got you this nice pair of headphones," Josie pulls them out of the bag and Penelope smiles, taking them out of the packaging.

"I love them, Jojo. Why would I think these are lame?"

"That's not all," Josie grins. "I wrote you a song. Now you can listen to it with your new headphones." Everyone gasps but especially Penelope, no one had a clue about Josie's present for Penelope.

"Josie? Why didn't you tell me you wrote Penelope a song!" Lizzie scolds.

"Because you would've told her. Or been too obvious. This way it's a surprise for all of you," Her twin replies easily and kisses Penelope's hands. "We can listen later, okay?"

Penelope nods and Josie feels like her heart is about to burst of excitement and admiration. Penelope Park is finally her  _girlfriend_.

Yeah, this is a good Christmas.


	6. 06

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> galentines + a hizzie tease

"Josie and Lizzie are complaining about our facetime usage again. Too much?" Penelope questions, lying in bed.

"Uh, no? Besides, I don't care anyway. They can both suck it, no one can take my best friend away from me!" Hope replies through the phone. Penelope shrugs and nods her head in agreement.

"Fair enough," She laughs. "Lizzie might kill me though. She's been complaining about how I've stolen you from her all week. Hopefully not, though, cause then we won't be able to spend time together at all."

Hope laughs and nods her head in agreement. "She might. But to be fair, Josie might kill me too. At least we'd die together? I actually think Josie might put a hit out for me today. It's 8 pm and she barely got to hear your voice today."

"Okay, you might be right," Penelope laughs. "But speaking of Lizzie... you guys have been hanging out a lot lately."

"Yeah, we have," Hope agrees. "We're friends. Friends hang out."

"You know what I mean," Penelope says with a straight face. "What's up with that?"

"I don't know. But don't question it, okay? I enjoy her company and don't need you or anyone scaring her off," Hope sighs. "I'll let you know if that changes."

"Sounds fair enough," Penelope takes what she can get. "As long as you're happy," She smirks. Hope rolls her eyes and changes the subject, not wanting to discuss her  _possible_ crush anymore. Because if she's being honest with herself, she totally likes Lizzie.

"Valentine's day is very soon. What's up with  _that_?" Hope asks, quoting what Penelope said a few minutes ago. "And galentines is tomorrow. We totally have to do something."

"Well, I'm gonna take Josie out. Probably to her favorite restaurant. I don't know, I haven't thought about it too much."

"That sounds nice... But what do you mean you haven't thought about it too much?"

"I just haven't. Don't worry, it'll be special and all that. I just don't want to stress over it. She doesn't think we're doing anything right now, so don't tell her, either," Penelope warns, squinting at Hope through the screen.

"Oh okay, at least it'll be a surprise. And don't worry, my mouth is sealed," Hope grins, pretending to zip her mouth and lock it and then extends her arm to throw away the key. 

"Good."

"Uh, Lizzie is calling. I'm gonna answer," Hope informs. "Go talk to your girl. I'll see you tomorrow, P."

"Goodnight," Penelope smiles, ending the call. She immediately makes her way to Josie's contact and presses FaceTime and her girlfriend- it feels so great to be able to call Josie that- answers after two rings.

"Hey stranger," Josie jokes, smiling.

"Hey, baby. Sorry, we didn't really talk today."

"It's okay, babe. You know I'm just joking when I complain about you and Hope."

"Yeah, I know. But still. I missed you," Penelope smiles. She's making sure her doors are locked and that everything is off, including her lights. 

"I missed you too. How was your day?"

"Fine. Productive, at least. How was yours?"

"Great! Lizzie and I hung out and I did a lot of homework," Josie replies, turning her lights off. Of course, she thinks a day full of homework is great. Only her.

Penelope chuckles at how much of a dork her girlfriend is. "That's good, baby. What're you doing tomorrow?"

"Nothing, why?"

"Just wondering," Penelope shrugs as she lays down in her bed, pulling the covers over her. She lets out a yawn and Josie takes note, laying down herself.

"Are you tired, babe?"

"No," Penelope lies. Josie laughs and shakes her head.

"You totally are. Go to sleep, we'll talk tomorrow, okay?"

"Okay, baby. Goodnight."

"Goodnight."

...

Penelope wakes up to bright light shining in her face and groans, regretting leaving her curtains open last night. "Ugh, it's too early for this."

She reaches over to check her phone and sees a bunch of notifications from her friend. It's definitely not as early as she thought it was. She reads a few of the messages, Hope's and Lizzie's catching her eyes first. She replies to Hope first.

_Hope: Hey_

_Penelope: What_

_Hope: Imu, hang out for galentines?_

_Penelope: Okay. Inv the gang?_

_Hope: Yee ye_

_Penelope: Also... Imu2_

_Hope: Ik. And ur buying the pizza! Thx_

_Penelope: But-_

Penelope shakes her head and opens her conversation with Lizzie. How the hell is she stuck with paying for the pizza? She just woke up!

_Lizzie: Spill the beans, Park._

_Penelope: Huh_

_Penelope: Yes, hi, hello, Lizzie, I'm doing great, thanks for asking._

_Lizzie: Shut up._

_Lizzie: What are you planning to do with my sister tomorrow?_

_Penelope: Wouldn't you like to know_

_Lizzie: Yes, so spill?_

_Penelope: No way. But besides that, it's galentines and we're all hanging out. CU soon bb._

The raven-haired girl chuckles because she knows that Lizzie hates when Penelope calls her 'bb' via text. She says it's 'absolutely repulsive'. Now that she's responded to Lizzie and Hope she needs to make sure the rest of their friends are on board. Aka Josie and MG. She totally would invite Kaleb and Jed but Lizzie and Hope don't know them that well and she doesn't want to just randomly invite them to hang out. 

_Penelope: Hi baby_

_Penelope: Hangout w me and the girls later?_

_Josie: The girls...?_

_Josie: Also hi my love_

_Penelope: Lizzie, Hope, n MG- we're initiating him into the girl's gang_

_Josie: You and Lizzie hanging out? But sure, that sounds fun_

_Penelope: We're frenemies. We actually hang out more than you think. But okay, I'll pick you up._

Great. Now Penelope just has to make sure MG can hang out with them. Especially since she needs his help carrying the food.

_Penelope: MILTON_

_MG: YES PEEZ?_

_Penelope: I'm picking you up in 10! Need ur help carrying food. We're hanging out._

_MG: what if I say no_

_Penelope: Not a question, bud_

_Penelope: Yk you wanna see me anyway, and you can always take your video game with you bc I know that's all you have going on atm._

_MG: ... okay, you're right. i'll be ready_

_MG: lucky i like you_

_Penelope: Honey, you love me._

...

"Ugh, I swear this line is too fucking long," Penelope grunts in frustration.

"It's literally only one person ahead of us," MG laughs, eyeing Penelope.

"Shut up! They're taking forever. What're they feeding, an army?" Penelope glares at the guys in front of her. One of them seems like an athlete, he's a bit taller than the guy standing next to him, who seems like a loner if Penelope's being honest. He has nice eyelashes though, she will give him that. 

"I'm sure they're almost done. Wanna go sit down and I'll order?" MG offers, patting Penelope on the shoulder.

"Sure. Thanks, MG," She smiles and makes her way to a table. As she sits down she swears she sees someone from her past that she didn't think she'd  _ever_ see again once she moved back to Mystic Falls. 

"Is that...?" She trails off, squinting in the direction of the short brunette. "Nah, I think I'm just seeing shit. Anyway," She says to herself, pulling out her phone. She tweets about the weird experience she just had as she waits for MG to get back to the table and he gets back quickly, demanding Penelope help him with drinks.

"God, Hope is so annoying," MG rolls his eyes as he slips his phone back into his pocket. "Everyone voted for coke but her. I swear she does that shit on purpose," He laughs and Penelope joins, laughing at how stubborn Hope can be. She would be the one to choose the other option just because it's against everyone else. 

"That's Hope for you."

...

"So, guys, I know it's only been a few months but I'm so glad that we're friends. I don't know where I'd be without you guys. Or this pizza," Penelope shares with the people closest to her- besides Emma, Jed, and Kaleb.

"I have to agree, I'm with Penelope on this one. You guys are great. Dare I say... My best friends," Lizzie jokes, leaning onto Hope. Josie rolls her eyes and shoves her twin playfully.

"You love us," Josie declares.

"I love you guys," Hope says honestly. Every single person in this room means so much to her. The same girl that never lets anyone in- the girl that doesn't give anyone a chance. She's so glad she's given everyone here one.

"We love you too," Josie smiles, cuddling into Penelope. Penelope nods her head in agreement, leaning down to give Josie a kiss on the forehead.

"So, what're your plans for tomorrow? It's officially valentines in a few hours," Penelope asks, mostly wanting to see how Josie will react to valentines day being mentioned. 

"Well, me and Netflix have a scheduled date for the entire day," Hope informs as she takes a huge bite of pizza. Lizzie gives her a mixed look of disgust and curiosity. 

"I actually have to do something out of town," MG reveals and pours himself some soda. Everyone stares at him, waiting for him to elaborate but he never does. How come he didn't tell anyone?

"Oh?" Penelope asks, wanting to know more. MG just glances up at her and shrugs his shoulders.

"Yeah, I'll just tell you guys about it when I get back." Penelope and Lizzie furrow their brows but no one wants to push it since MG obviously doesn't feel like speaking about it. Hope takes one for the team and speaks first, breaking the silence.

"Lame. Well, Lizzie, wanna join me?" Hope asks, looking at Lizzie.

"What?" Lizzie asks, caught off guard. 

"Tomorrow... do you wanna join me? You never said you had anything planned."

"Oh," Lizzie tries not to smile, eyebrows raised. "Sure..."

Penelope smirks, glad that Hope is finally making a move. Josie taps Penelope on the thigh and reminds her of the time, basically letting Penelope know that she's ready to go. "Well, this was fun guys. Josie and I are going to head out, though. See you guys tomorrow, or whatever," Penelope says as she helps Josie up, leading them towards the door.

"Oh, okay! Have fun gals," Hope winks, getting up as well so that she can lock the door behind them.

"We will," Josie smirks, taking Penelope's hand in hers.


	7. 07

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> its been so long omg. the social media au version of this fic got deleted so i wont be updating that BUT i will finish this fic, eventually. also, i changed my twitter username to topmejules. okay, enjoy and give feedback loves!!

"Get up, I'm picking you up at seven and we're going out. Dress casual. See you later, babe. Oh, and happy Valentines." Josie smiles as she listens to Penelope's voicemail- which she left a few hours ago while Josie was still sleeping- and forces herself to get out of bed. 

"Oh, so, demanding," Josie says to herself while she picks out an outfit. Honestly, Josie loves when Penelope is assertive with her- especially with their dates. It's been something she's done since they first met. If she wants to go on a date then she lets Josie know, and Josie gets ready. If she isn't available then that's fine too because even know it may not seem like it because of how she's wording things, Penelope still is asking, not demanding, and luckily Josie knows that. It's definitely something that has gotten Penelope in trouble in the past.

That's definitely one of the reasons why Penelope and Josie do so well together. They both understand one another so well. There's no need to sit down and have hour-long discussions over something simple and no petty fights because something was blown out of proportion. None of that, because they get each other. It's hard to explain, but, it's like a pull. Kind of as if they've known each other for a long time- or like they're destined for greater things. Whatever it is, it's something special about Penelope. Josie adores that girl to death.

Josie wouldn't be surprised if that pull she feels towards Penelope did turn out to be something huge, though. Her girlfriend is full of surprises, no doubt she's keeping an 'I'm secretly your soulmate' type of secret. Josie chuckles to herself, of course, she's thinking of crazy theories like this while in the shower. Only her. 

Once she's out of the shower she gets dressed real quick and checks the time. It's six already, Penelope is probably getting ready to come to get her. How the hell does Penelope manage to get up so early when they were up until literally four in the morning and still seem to be full of energy? It's beyond Josie. She rushes to dry her hair and put on a little bit of makeup, by the time she's done someone is knocking on the door.

"Just a second!" Josie yells, putting on her jacket. She throws the door open and is met with a smiling Penelope, who is holding a bouquet of roses in her hand. "Baby! Hi,"

"Hi, beautiful," Penelope pecks Josie once she joins her in the hallway. She waits for Josie to make sure her dorm door is locked before handing her the flowers and taking a playful bow. "These are for you, m'lady."

"They're gorgeous, babe. Thank you," Josie smiles before kissing Penelope.

"Almost as gorgeous as you," Penelope grins as they break apart. "Shall we?" She offers her hand.

"Yeah, let's go."

...

"Smile!"

"Babe," Josie pouts. "You know I hate when you take pics of me. They always come out ugly."

"I just want everyone to know how cute my girlfriend is. C'mon, babe."

"Fine," Josie pouts before posing for a picture with her noodles. 

"Perfect," Penelope smiles after posting the photo to her Snapchat. "How's your food?"

"Perfect," Josie replies, grinning as she chews a large portion of noodles. "You know how much I love this restaurant. Thank you, babe."  

"No need to thank me," Penelope leans in to kiss Josie but is interrupted by her phone ringing. "Ugh, who is it?" She fishes her phone out of her pocket to see that it's Kaleb calling and her eyebrows furrow. "Kaleb? He never calls me."

"Answer, it might be important," Josie encourages.

"Nah, not as important as this." Penelope silences her phone and finally kisses Josie, waiting for her to finish her meal. "By the way, do you think you can teach me how to use those soon?" She asks, pointing to the chopsticks in Josie's hands.

Josie chuckles and nods, picking up some noodles to feed to Penelope. "Sure, baby. I'll get us a few pairs and we can keep them at your place for when you cook dinner for me, which is soon I hope." Penelope rolls her eyes but is smiling anyway, Josie knows how much she hates cooking, but for Josie, she's willing to pick up any skill. While her girlfriend takes a few more bites she checks her phone again and sees a bunch of messages from Kaleb.

_Kaleb: Yo, P. Check Davina's insta. Think she's in town._

_Kaleb: Just watched your Snap and I think you guys are at the same restaurant._

_Kaleb: Just trying to give you a heads up._

_Kaleb: Good luck._

_Kaleb: Oh, and update me on what goes down!_

Penelope's breath hitches as she makes her way to Davina's page. She holds her breath as she clicks on her recent post and feels sick when she reads the caption and checks the location. She's fucking here. "This has to be a fucking joke," She whispers to herself.

"Huh? You okay babe?"

Penelope snaps out of her trance and looks back up at Josie, nodding. "What? Yeah, I'm fine. Are you ready to go? Actually, we can ask for a takeout container--"

"--Hello, Penelope. Who's your friend?" Josie's eyes Penelope before turning her attention towards the short brunette in front of them. She's gorgeous... and she knows Penelope. Who the hell is she?

"Girlfriend, actually. I'm Josie, who are you?"

"Ex-girlfriend. Davina Claire. Surprised you haven't heard about me- P, don't tell me you forgot about me?" Davina smiles, turning towards Penelope.

"Almost. I wish, though. It would be easier to ignore you in situations like this, wouldn't it?" Penelope chuckles darkly, shaking her head. "I knew I saw you at that pizza place yesterday. I know a backstabber when I see one."

"Aw, you should've said hi! I've been dying to catch up! You could've even met my new friends, Landon and Rafael."

Penelope rolls her eyes unbelievably hard. She has a serious urge to fling Davina across the room right now, but she can't do that because that would expose her in front of her girlfriend and well... everyone else. 

"I'm sure you have, but I have much better things to do. Like right now, for instance. Would you mind crawling back into whatever pit you came from so I can enjoy my date? Thanks."

Davina looks at Josie before glancing at Penelope again. "Sure. Enjoy your night ladies," She says with a tight-lipped smile before walking away from their table. Penelope gives Josie an apologetic look before calling their waiter over.

"What the fuck just happened?" Josie asks.

"Honestly, no idea. Let's talk about it more at home?" Penelope suggests, cleaning their table off. Josie smiles at hearing the word home and nods in agreement, storing her food in the container for later.

...

"You know... you getting jealous earlier was pretty hot," Penelope smirks as she massages Josie's calf. They're currently sprawled out on the couch, Josie's legs resting on Penelope's lap. They just got done catching up with their friends and all of their plans for Valentines.

"Yeah? Well, pretty girls coming up to my girlfriend asking who her friend is doesn't sit too well with me," Josie replies, sitting up.

"Pretty, yes. But not you. There's honestly no need to be jealous, babe."

"Who is she anyway? You've never talked about an ex before," Josie changes the subject, blushing. Of course, Penelope knows the right things to say. But she still wants to know more about this Davina chick.

"Yeah, well, neither have you," Penelope points out and Josie shuts up, leaning back in defeat. To be honest, Penelope has no problem talking about Davina or her past in general- but it's just a bit harder to talk about her past, exes included, with Josie because... well, because she's normal. She can't talk about some parts and leave out the most important ones.

"But hey, it doesn't matter, okay? Forget about them right now. Fuck our exes, tonight is about me and you," Penelope pulls Josie onto her lap and sets her hands on her waist. "Right?"

Josie takes a deep breath and nods, leaning into Penelope's touch a little bit. "Right," She agrees, biting her lip. "You know... tonight was really nice. I really appreciate you, babe."

"Anything for you," Penelope says and Josie smiles before leaning in to kiss Penelope. Their kiss is slow but eager and beyond intense. Penelope slips her hands under Josie's shirt and the brunette groans at the contact, reaching down to pull her shirt off. Once it's off she slips her hands to the back of Penelope's neck, gripping some of her hair. She pulls away from her lips and starts to kiss down her jaw, letting her hands rest on Penelope's chest.

Penelope giggles and Josie pulls away, about to attack her neck next when she notices that her hand is... glowing?

"Woah!" Josie exclaims, pulling away from Penelope completely. She probably would've jumped off of her lap if Penelope's hands weren't still securing her waist. "Uhh... My hands... They were just, um, glowing? Are you okay? Did I hurt you?"

"Wait, what?" Penelope asks, chuckling. Josie has to be joking right now. Penelope has only heard of glowing hands once before, and that was in one of her classes at the Salvatore school... about witches.

Glowing hands occur when a certain type of witch, called a siphoner, siphon magic from a source so that they can use it themselves. But Josie can't be a witch. She would know, right? She would've found out sooner, one way or another. Besides, Penelope didn't feel anything unusual from Josie's hands, so she couldn't have been siphoning from her. There's only one way to find out.

"Josie... can you do that again?"

"Uh, okay... I'll try," Josie nods as she places her hands on Penelope's chest again and closes her eyes, trying to focus on doing whatever the hell it is she did before. They don't think it'll happen, but it does. Josie's siphoning from Penelope and this time Penelope can feel it. It's a small warmth in her chest and Josie's hands are turning red. 

"Oh my god," Penelope gasps, causing Josie to pull away again. "Josie, you're a witch!"

"Excuse me?" Josie scoffs, glaring at Penelope. "Why would you say that?" Josie's been called a few things in her lifetime but never a witch. She thought Penelope would try to help her figure out whatever the hell is going on instead of slandering her and making her feel like she's an alien. 

"No! I don't mean it like that. I mean you're really a witch. What you just did..." Penelope struggles with how to explain what exactly just happened to Josie. "You siphoned magic out of me."

"I did what now? What the hell is siphoning?"

"We're witches--" Penelope tries to explain.

"-- Stop calling me that! What are you talking about?" Josie interrupts her, pushing Penelope off of her and stands up. 

"I'm trying to explain," Penelope grunts out of frustration. "Look, I know it's a lot to try and take in at once but--"

"-- A lot to take in? Take me home, Penelope. You're crazy," Josie scoffs as she collects her jacket and belongings. Penelope feels like she's been punched in the gut. This can't be happening right now. 

"Josie... You don't mean that. Just let me explain and I'm sure you'll understand," Penelope pleads but Josie shakes her head, walking towards the door. Penelope's never seen her look more uncomfortable and disgusted. Like she's embarrassed to even know Penelope right now.

"Take me home now or I'll find my own ride. Either way, I'm getting the hell away from you," Josie spits out, crossing her arms. Honestly, she's scared shitless right now. None of what Penelope's saying makes any sense. None of tonight makes any sense, for that matter. If what Penelope's saying is true, her entire life changes, and if not then she's been dating a nut. To make things worse, Penelope claims to be a witch too? " _We're_  witches." Talk about a fucking surprise.

Of course, she doesn't mean what she's saying. She hates that her first defensive response is so cold, especially towards Penelope. She wants to tell her how sorry she is and explain how she doesn't mean it and that she's just scared, but she doesn't. She can't. So instead she waits for Penelope to get up because even though she's being disgustingly cold towards her girlfriend right now, she knows that the raven-haired girl will still do whatever's in Josie's best interest. And right now that's getting her home. 

"Okay," Penelope forces out with a shaky voice, trying not to break down into tears. She feels the tears literally pooling in her eyes but she turns away from Josie for a second, shutting her eyes to try and calm down and blinking away her tears. If she breaks down right now she might also have a magical reaction and that's the worst scenario right now, with how Josie's reacting to all of this information about being a witch. "Let's go."

Josie blinks her own tears away too and follows Penelope to her car, buckling up her seatbelt once she's in. The entire car ride to Josie's residence hall is silent, both girls too afraid to say anything and worsen the situation. Penelope pulls into the parking lot and isn't sure if she should say anything or walk Josie inside but Josie gives her an answer when she opens the door and leaves.

No goodbye or anything.

 


	8. 8

"It hurts," Penelope sobs into her phone. "Please, come over. I can't- We- Please. It hurts, Hope."

 

"I'm getting in my car right now, Pen. It's gonna be okay. I'm on my way." 

 

They spend the remainder of the phone call in silence, with Hope focusing on driving and not wanting to say anything to upset Penelope. "I'm pulling in now. I'll see you in a second."

 

Penelope hears knocking on the door and jumps up, throwing the door open. "Thank you for coming... Tonight has been hell. Sorry for the breakdown on the phone, um, I guess I have to explain what happened now, huh?" She greets after pulling Hope into a tight hug. 

 

"You don't have to do anything you're not comfortable with. We can just sit here in silence if you want. Whatever you need, P," Hope reassures, rubbing Penelope's back. 

 

"Okay, I'd like that. At least for a few minutes. Thank you, Hope." Penelope guides them to the couch where she and Hope cuddle for a few minutes in silence. Penelope takes the time to scroll through her phone to keep herself distracted and hopes that she doesn't see anything involving Josie on her timeline.

 

Surprisingly, she manages to see something worse. 

 

"Uh... Hope? May I ask why the fuck my ex is on your Snapchat story?" Penelope exclaims in disbelief, shooting up from her seat to stand in front of Hope.

 

"Woah, what do you mean? What're you talking about?" Hope asks, confusion masking her face. 

 

"Davina. She's my ex. You know her?" Penelope questions and honestly has to take a deep breath because she cannot believe that she never knew about Hope and Davina being friends. 

 

"Yeah!" Hope says, looking surprised. "She's a family friend, actually. I didn't know about you guys, like at all. I'm sorry."

 

"Wait. A family friend? You're a Mikaelson?" Penelope asks, grinning. The only family that Davina is semi-close with is the Mikaelsons because Marcel is basically her father- so she's pretty familiar with them. Penelope is pretty close with the Mikaelsons too though, so now she really can't wrap her head around how Hope can possibly be one. How are they best friends yet don't know shit about each other?

 

"Yeah, something like that. Klaus Mikaelson is... my dad. Do you know the family name?" Hope reveals, looking uncomfortable. Penelope's mouth drops but she quickly regains her composure.

 

"Everyone at my, um, school does. Do you keep in touch with your dad?"

 

Hope's entire demeanor changes and she sits up straight, crossing her arms. "No, I don't actually. Why?" She asks as she clenches her jaw. 

 

"Holy shit, I have a lot to tell you, Mikaelson." Penelope raves, plopping down next to Hope again. She sees Hope flinch when she calls her Mikaelson and immediately feels bad,  reaching over to grab Hope's hand. "Sorry, um, I know you aren't close with him."

 

"Yeah... it's a long story."

 

"We've never really talked about our pasts, huh? I guess it's easier to pretend it didn't happen if we don't talk about the parts we don't want to remember. This might be hard for you. We don't have to talk about it."

 

"No! I want to. How about you tell me a little and I help fill in the blanks, or something like that. I wanna know whatever it is you have to tell me."

 

"Okay, cool. I guess I'll start with what I know. I know Klaus Mikaelson. He kind of like... owns the school I work at. I've known him basically my entire life... he's always looked out for me, and um, he's kind of been a father figure for me-"

 

"- At least he's been there for one of us," Hope deadpans.

 

"You probably won't believe me.  At all, but, here's the truth. Klaus is a hybrid. A werewolf-vampire hybrid. And I'm a witch. The Salvatore Boarding School for the Young and Gifted is a school for supernatural kids. I knew about Klaus's family but I swear I didn't know that you're his daughter. But since I know now... That means you're supernatural too. It means you're a tribrid- a werewolf, vampire, and a witch," Penelope explains, watching Hope's reaction. Hope doesn't say anything, just gives Penelope's hand a squeeze and Penelope takes that as a sign to continue.

 

"Your dad is a vampire and werewolf... but so is your mom. The rest of the Mikaelson's are vampires, except for Freya, and your grandmother was a witch. So, originally--"

 

"-- We're like a coven or something? Originally witches?" Hope asks, piecing what Penelope's telling her together. 

 

"Yeah, actually," Penelope confirms, smiling. "You're taking this surprisingly well." Hope smiles and extends her hand, encouraging Penelope to continue.

 

"Um, well, let's just say there's a lot of details I'm skipping over and missing that I'm sure Klaus will be glad to fill you in on- if you're willing to meet him- but the point is you're supernatural. And your family is. And me. Oh, and Davina," Penelope rambles. "Oh and Josie!"

 

"Wait, what?"

 

"Anyway, the Mikaelson's are a family of originals. Like, the first ever vampires. Thanks to your grandmother, but I'll leave that story for another time," Penelope informs and avoids Hope's question. 

 

"Well, am I an original too?"

 

"Yeah, actually! The first tribrid ever. Cool right? But if you're supernatural, I just can't figure out why no one in your family has ever told you... I mean, your dad told me you're still close with the rest of the Mikaelsons. How could they keep it a secret and literally how come you haven't displayed any supernatural abilities- I mean, you haven't, right?"

 

"No, no, of course not! I would've known, I- I would've remembered, right? Maybe I'm not normal? Maybe that's why no one mentioned anything, because- Oh my god, wait. I remember my mom totally freaking out this one time because I took my bracelet off. She said 'without it, dangerous things can happen.' Does that make any sense to you?" Hope recalls, eyes getting wide.

 

"It does actually. That bracelet can totally be suppressing your supernatural abilities! Oh my gosh, that makes so much sense!"

 

"Great!" Hope smiles, even though she's confused as hell. "So what does this mean?"

 

"Which part?"

 

"Uh... all of it?"

 

Penelope chuckles and shakes her head, glad that Hope is taking all of this information so well. "Look, I'll explain more later, all right? Right now I'm just glad you believe me."

 

"Well, when your family is as mysterious and dysfunctional as mine, them hiding supernatural abilities from me makes more sense than you might think..." Hope says, chuckling. "So, quick recap, I'm a tribrid and my entire family is supernatural? And so are you, Dav, and now Josie?"

 

"Yep, I'm guessing Lizzie is too and at least one of their parents. Maybe their mom? Ric seems pretty... normal, I guess."

 

"And this bracelet has kept my powers suppressed?"

 

"Exactly."

 

"Will you show me?" Hope questions, tilting her head curiously toying with her bracelet. "If I take it off... will you show me how to control and use my powers, or whatever?"

 

"Of course, but we have to talk to your dad at the Salvatore school and let him know that you know now- well- If you're up to it. We don't have to, but we should." Penelope suggests, smiling.

 

"Okay. I'm down." Hope nods her head. 

 

"So, what now?" Penelope questions, letting her body go slack against the couch. This night just keeps getting more and more exhausting. 

 

"Now it's me and you. We'll figure this out, P." Hope grabs Penelope's hand and gives it a squeeze. "Do you wanna tell me about what went down between you and Josie now- assuming that's what all of this is about?"

 

Penelope nods her head and takes a deep breath. "Well, here goes nothing."

 

...

 

Hope sighs as she observes her friend from the kitchen. She's currently grabbing some snacks for her and Penelope, who has been texting Josie all day. For the past week. Every time her phone goes off she jumps to it, checking if it's Josie replying.

 

It never is.

 

It's actually a pretty sad sight to see. Especially when Penelope does that little pouty thing with her lips.

 

From her position- bawled up on the couch- Penelope looks over her recent messages to Josie once again.

 

Penelope: Josie please talk to me.

 

Penelope: Just hear me out, you haven't even given me a minute.

 

Penelope: Fine, you don't wanna talk to me... I get it. The least you could do is let me know you're okay. You haven't even been active on your accs.. Yes, I checked.

 

She sighs and drops her head into her palm, closing her eyes for a second. Just last week things were literally perfect. Now Josie won't even talk to her. It's kind of breaking her heart.

 

Penelope: So that's it? You're just done with me?

 

Okay, 'kind of' might be an understatement. This is totally breaking her heart. 

 

Penelope: We're done?

 

She tries again one last time, hoping maybe Josie will pity her or something and at least give her clarity of whether or not she ever wants to see Penelope again.  After a few minutes and still no reply, Penelope resorts to Twitter, tweeting a sad face before locking her phone. She notices that Lizzie and MG reply quickly, questioning what's wrong. Her eyebrow raises at that. Do they not know about the breakup- assuming that that's what this is?

 

"Hey, Hope," Penelope shouts from the couch. "Do Lizzie and MG not know?"

 

Hope doesn't have to ask Penelope to elaborate, she already knows she's talking about the breakup. Their group chat has been dead and no one has said a word to her, so she's assuming Josie's been quiet about it.

 

"I'm not sure, nothing was said in our old group chat. But our weekly hangout is today, so I guess I'll be finding out soon. Gonna miss you..." Hope trails off, walking into the living room. She plops down next to Penelope and hands her a bowl of cherries.

 

"Gonna miss you more," Penelope insists, biting into a cherry. "But we can hang after if you want? You can stay over again, I still have plenty of snacks."

 

"Yes!" Hope exclaims. "I'll keep you updated."

 

"Thanks, H. I don't think they know, I wonder why she didn't tell them?"

 

"No clue, but we'll find out sooner or later. I got to go, duty calls," Hope says after checking the time. She quickly makes her way off of the couch and to the door, Penelope trailing behind so that she can lock up behind her. 

 

...

 

"Hey, guys!" Josie greets, rushing to sit next to Lizzie. Her makeup is freshly done and she looks a little over-dressed for their weekly hangout. Hope squints her eyes at her.

 

"Don't you look nice," She quips, giving Josie a bitter smile. 

 

"Thanks," Josie says, tilting her head. "Can a girl not get dolled up anymore?"

 

Lizzie looks between them, eyebrows furrowed. "Uh, hi, Jo. You're late." She changes the subject, hoping Hope doesn't say anything else to add to the tension.

 

"Yeah... Sorry about that. But at least I'm here now?" Josie offers, taking her jacket off. 

 

"Where's Peez at?" MG questions, popping a few chips into his mouth.

 

"I- Uh... I don't know," Josie answers truthfully. She hasn't spoken to Penelope since she freaked out on her and basically called her crazy. Or did she literally call her crazy? She honestly can't remember, she's been trying to erase the night from her mind and ignoring the hell out of Penelope. 

 

"What?" Lizzie laughs. "You don't know where your own girlfriend is?"

 

"We broke up," Josie informs with a poker face. "A little over a week ago." She grabs something to drink off of the table like she didn't just drop a bomb on MG and Lizzie. MG puts his chips down, gaping at Josie, while Lizzie looks utterly confused.

 

"What!" Lizzie shouts even though she's seated next to Josie. "Why?"

 

"Does it matter?" Josie shrugs. "You barely even supported us anyway," She points out, picking up the bag of chips that MG put down. Maybe if she stuffs her mouth they'll leave her alone. Hope scoffs, shaking her head at how dismissive Josie is being.

 

"Yeah, maybe in the beginning. I like Penelope, though. She's my friend! But you're my twin, Josie. Why didn't you tell me?" Lizzie asks, genuinely sounding hurt. Josie rolls her eyes and gives Lizzie a pointed look.

 

"Maybe neither of us want to talk about it. Just lay off, Lizzie."

 

"Awkward..." Hope trails off, looking between everyone.

 

MG and Lizzie wear a matching shocked expression and Hope raises her eyebrows, giving Josie a look of surprise too. "Someone is being bitchy today," She chuckles and Josie glares at her, not amused by her commentary. "What? I'm just saying what everyone else is thinking?"

 

"Well, she's not wrong," MG defends Hope, causing her to give him a pat on the shoulder. Josie gives him an incredulous look and he shrugs, raising his hands in surrender. "Why are you being so quiet about this anyway, Hope? You and Peez are kind of the closest."

 

Hope's silence gives MG a second for the realization to dawn upon him. "Oh wait."

 

"You knew?" Lizzie shouts again, throwing the TV remote at Hope.

 

"Ouch, Lizzie!" Hope exclaims, rubbing her shoulder in the area the remote came in contact with. "Well, who else is going to comfort Pen? I was the only one available when she called me. Lizzie, you were with Josie and MG was out of town. Sorry guys, but it's not my business to tell," Hope defends herself and Penelope. Lizzie frowns and MG looks sad at the fact that he wasn't here for Penelope. "Besides, she didn't want to reach out if Josie didn't say anything. She feels like it's not her place to speak on it."

 

"Good," Josie quirks up. "Because it's not. Anyway, aren't we here to hang out? Everyone drop it."

 

"Okay," Lizzie agrees. "For now."

 

Josie lets out a breath she didn't know she's been holding and smiles at her sister, letting her body sink into the cushion. She watches as Lizzie and Hope argue over the TV remote and zones out, thinking about how exhausting this week has been for her. 

 

The truth is, she's been stuck between struggling to ignore Penelope, researching this 'witch' nonsense, and lurking on Penelope's ex-girlfriend's page. She's fucking gorgeous, by the way. And it seems like she's staying in town. So that's great. Penelope will probably just get back with her, especially after Josie blew up on her.

 

Ugh, why did she have to snap like that? That's honestly what's been bothering her the most about the incident with Penelope. Instead of trying to listen or just take a moment to relax she just... completely went off of her hinges. She definitely hurt Penelope's feelings when there was no need to. That's tearing her up inside. 

 

She takes a deep breath and smiles, turning back into the conversation. She'll mull over how crazy her life just got another time, right now she needs to focus on her friends and sister.

 

"So, how does karaoke sound?"


End file.
